


Solve it!

by Sarshju



Category: I Love Yoo (Webcomic)
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:08:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26427643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarshju/pseuds/Sarshju
Summary: Shin Ae gets a bit bold and steps up against the incident at the party. What happens next? How does Shin Ae picturize herself in the coming future? Would she find new friends and perhaps....true love? Stay tuned to know more!!
Relationships: Hirahara "Nol" Yeong-Gi/Yoo Shin-Ae, Yoo Shin-ae/Original Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	1. My helper 1

Since the formal, there was one thing that had been nagging Shin Ae– what would have happened if everything had gone according to Yui's plan? Shin Ae shuddered, thinking about it. She was sure that her slight frequent headaches were far better than a mortifying mental scar. Would she have cried? Would she have killed herself out of shame? Or far worse would she have accepted her fate and made a living out of it......

‘Oh God! Please stop these scandalous thoughts,' she chided herself. That definitely didn’t seem to be an one time operation. There had to be many others like her, who unlike her...... got wasted.

  
Shin Ae was laying wide awake on her futon, fingers clasped over her chest. It was dark, but she could discern her surroundings by the bright moonlight, which cast a shadow of Maya's bed on the floor. She has to do something... at least try, to stop this. She wouldn't sit and watch other girls going through this. She racked her brain on ways she could expose her crime. But She was just a 17 year old high school girl.....what could she possibly do?

With these thoughts she drifted off to sleep.

....

The next day....

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

Is it morning already? Shin Ae fumbled for her phone, only to find that there was no alarm, and everything was just her imagination.

6.00 am? No kidding. Even though she had turned off her daily alarm ever since she got concussed, just so she could sleep more, her body refused to leave her routine and she was already up and about early in the morning. With no more fatigue from yesterday left, she got off the futon and went off doing her self-grooming habits. Maya was still asleep and Shin made sure to work as quiet as a cat. She didn’t wanna annoy her by waking her up from her sleep.

 _Oh, she did look peaceful, when sleeping, and maybe a bit cute too,_ Shin chuckled to herself.

She made her own coffee in the kitchen and plopped down on the one-seater by the living room. Min Hyuk was lying prone on the sofa.

'Up already? Such an early bird,' he commented from his sleep.

‘Thought you were sleeping. Did you sleep?,' Shin Ae didn't expect him to be awake.

‘Just now I was trying to,' he gave a sheepish grin.

‘Keep trying,' Shin smirked, 'By the way feel free to switch places with me, if you wanna go to high school again. You know, people always wanna go back to past. What do you think?,' she suggested.

'I appreciate your concern but no, thanks,' he grimaced. He studied her face quick. ‘Something problem?’ he got up and squatted on the sofa, his back ramrod straight.

‘Whoa, just lie down and continue “trying to sleep”. It was just a wistful thinking. Nothing much.’ she admitted. Yet, he refused to budge, so she added, 'Really.’

‘Reaaalllyyy?’ he stretched. 'Girl, if it’s so, you should be sleeping like a log right know.’

That caught her right. She gave him a real serious look. It was not like she couldn't sleep, because something bothered her. It was her body's wish to be awake. Yet, she wouldn't deny the fact that something did bother her. She was too embarrassed to talk about that to a guy. At times like these, she really wished she had a “girl” friend she could confide to. Anyways, if she needed someone to get out of this mess and Min Hyuk would never belittle her.

‘It’s just...,' she began hesitantly. ‘It’s just that, what if everything had gone the way it had been planned?’ her voice trailed off and she was sure he didn’t hear anything.

'Be clear, girl,' he cupped his ears.

‘You know, what if I had been....,' she began again but right then, Mrs. Park came in, as if on cue.

Shin Ae didn't know whether to be relieved or disappointed. She would have just said the word “raped”, if Mrs. Park hadn't entered just then. She cringed at the thought of that word.

She must have come from the bakery. 'Oh Darling, Shin Ae. It’s lovely seeing you up so early,' she chirped.

She smiled back. 'Mrs. Park, have some coffee,' she offered.

‘Really?’ she beamed. ‘Couldn’t ask for a better daughter-in-law,' she winked, at her son.

Min Hyuk scowled. 'Mom... seriously? You wanna see your son go bald at thirty?....Ow. Hey, that was just a joke. Mom, she has someone she likes. You are offending her.....Ow my hands. Fine I was just kidding,' he surrendered.

Shin Ae got ready with a third cushion to throw at him. Mrs. Park chuckled, ‘Okay sweethearts, stop. By the way, the coffee is superb, dear.' She was already back with her coffee and sat herself on the other one-seater.

‘Thank you,' Shin Ae croaked. She seriously, wanted to fling the cushion at her and say, 'It's not good manners to free load.’ But her better judgement decided against it. ‘I should get ready for school, it’s monday,' she excused herself. She washed the coffee mug and rested it on it's stand.

'Wake up Maya for me, will you?’ Mrs. Park requested.

'Sure,' Shin Ae gave her thumbs up.

As she was climbing upstairs, she could hear Min Hyuk squabble to his mom about whether she wanted to woo Mr. Han, ehrmm her father, or was matchmaking Min hyuk and with her. She knew both were very slim chances and nodded her head in Mock disapproval. Then, she reminded herself to call and check on her dad.

.....

The evening had already arrived. Shin Ae checked her phone. It was 5:30 pm. 'Only half an hour to go,' she groaned to herself.

As was the routine lately, she went to the “Hirahara Co.” after her school. 

Her etiquette classes just ended when Kousuke came up. Uh-oh.

‘Pardon my intrusion,' he excused himself to the instructor. He wanted a word with her so the instructor left her alone with him. He assessed her with his blue laser vision.

‘This is quite an improvement Miss Yoo. I am delighted. You had me worried at first but you are well on your way to becoming an respectable adult.’

Shin Ae's heart secretly scowled. ‘Seriously, dude. I really have no idea why you are doing this to me,' is what her heart wanted to say but her mouth spoke otherwise, 'Thank you, sir,’ she accepted. He reminded her of Mr. Brocklehurst who doled out Jane Eyre.

'Wow even addressing me as sir. I’m proud of you Miss Yoo.

‘Your compliments are very much appreciated sir.’

‘You will be finishing the course soon correct?’

‘Yes sir.’

‘You will be resuming your training with Assistant Jayce. Do not disappoint me again. I know I have been hard on you, but this is for your own good. I am preparing you for the harsh realities of the corporate world. A lot of opportunities are going to open up right before your eyes soon. As a future Assistant of mine, you will be able to attend various high profile events. You will have the chance to network with the affluent. Who knows you might even be able to travel to Japan soon,' he detailed.

'Japan?’ I blurted out. Did she hear that right? Why the heck Japan?

‘I am applying to be a CFO there and there is a good chance I’ll get the position. And as my assistant you will be able to join me on my travels. One thing is for sure. You’ll find good changes in numerous aspects of your life. So keep up the great work Miss Yoo,' he continued.

He doesn’t own her, does he? She is yet to complete high school and she had other dreams. ‘Um...about that..,' she started, ' I’m not sure I’m still going to be working here in the future.’

‘What?’ he looked a bit taken aback.

‘I’m thinking about quitting.’

He sure looked taken aback. ‘Why?,’ he asked

‘I want to attend university,’ she reasoned.

‘Miss Yoo. You don’t have to worry about that. You can still study courses relating to your position. The company can sponsor,' he offered.

‘I'm not sure this is my calling,' she persisted.

Was that disappointment etched over his face? She fiddled with her fingers at her back, waiting for his response.

‘Miss Yoo, not all are as privileged as you are. Not all students get to work as an assistant and also pursue university. I’m sure you'll enjoy it. Contemplate over it. Don’t let go of this chance,' he pointed out.

Just then her phone blasted it's tune. Min Hyuk Park calling, it read.

Thank God, Shin Ae thought. One person to relieve her from this awkward situation. ‘Um...excuse me,' she excused myself to Kousuke.

‘Go ahead,’ he signalled her to pick the call.

She tapped the green receiver and placed the phone over her ear. 'Shin?,' Min Hyuk wanted to confirm he was talking to the right person.

‘Hello? Min Hyuk? What’s Up?’

‘Girl, when do you get off work? Call me when you do, yeah?’ he blared from the other side.

‘At 10 pm. Why? Something matter?’ she could feel Kousuke's reproachful glare on her. ‘Yo, you see, I'm really busy. Let’s hang up. See ya. Bye!’.

'Girl, call me when you get back home, yeah? You can always come here when you want to, even in the middle of the night. Can you manage alone? Should I come over?,' he was concerned.

'Don't fret. Positively, I can manage. May be I should call you when I get back home, yeah? Bye, take care!,' she assured him.

He hesitated. He was always apprehensive that something bad might happen to her if she was out of his eyesight. 'You too. Be safe. Remember, you'll always have my back,' he promised. Having said that he cut the call.

A warm smile crept across her face. It was nice to have someone who watched your back. Always.

‘As I was saying, deliberate over what I mentioned,' rang Kousuke’s commanding voice.

Her smile faltered as soon as it appeared. ‘Ok,' she answered and after a penetrating pause, added, 'Sir.’

'I am leaving for Japan and won’t be back for few days. I expect you to attend the etiquette classes without fail even through my absence.’

She couldn’t resist retorting. She opened her mouth several times before she settled for a stiff smile and replied, 'Yes sir.’

'Well then, see you in a few days. Make up your mind.’ With that, he went off with his assistant Jayce.

No sooner he was out than she let go of her stiff smile. How do people manage to fake smiles, she wondered. It beat physical labour. Her cheeks were paining and she sighed. This was getting difficult to put up with. She needed to remind myself often, how good the pay was. What he said was true, not every high schooler got a job like hers. But then, not every high schooler were in a tight spot as her. What are the qualifications to be a secretary,in the first place? She reminded herself to surf about that. A little smile danced about her mouth. Kousuke wouldn’t be around for few days. Doesn’t that mean she doesn’t need to fret about her demeanour?

Soon, the instructor came in. ' Miss. Yoo, you are dismissed for the day,' she said.

‘Really? Can I go?’ Shin Ae chirped back. She was ectasic that her day at the company got over early.

‘Yes, Miss Yoo. You did well today. Good day to you,' she sported an amiable smile.

‘Oh. Thank you. See you tomorrow. Bye!’ she waved her hands and hurried to her locker on the other end of the floor.

She reached there, and sat herself on a bench, slipped off her high heels and massaged her sore heels and ball of her feet. Only then she remembered that she had forgotten to ask Kousuke why he had called her the past weekend. He had mentioned about someone called “Nol”. Sounded so foreign.

Just then, the door opened and Yeongi shuffled in. Her heart skipped a beat. She fervently wished she didn’t look flustered and red, after all, she had stupidly grabbed his hands during their last encounter, without any forethought. Sure, it was gonna be awkward between them.

'Hey,’ he spoke first. He wore a boyish smile and was playing with his hair. He tried act as casual as he could.

'Oh. Um.. Hi,' Shin Ae greeted and smiled back shyly. She stopped massaging her heels and waved back awkwardly. It was never like this before. It was always easy to talk to him. She pressed the edge of the bench. It was getting difficult to look him in the eye without fluttering. Before the silence became awkward, she added, 'You look good today.’

He grinned wide and sat next to her and she was very much aware of it. She resumed her massage. Yeongi languidly stretched his long legs and rested his chin on his right palm. He intently watched her massaging her feet and a smile crept across his face. She had such small and slender fingers. His hands were itching to help her. Yet, he deigned from doing that.

‘You should switch over to comfy shoes, you know?’ he suggested.

‘But Kousuke bought this, so this must be the protocol,' Shin Ae sighed.

‘Come let me massage for you,' he offered.

Shin Ae totally did not expect that. She raised her eyebrows and asked, ‘Really?’

‘Only if you happen to pay me $10,' Yeongi smirked.

Shin Ae scoffed and smacked his arm. ‘You little...,' her lips quivered.

‘Ouch,' Yeongi manoeuvred out of her reach and chuckled. 'Aaannd, who’s the little person here,' he jested.

Shin Ae snorted indignantly. She folded her arms defiantly, got up and slipped into her heels. 'Just because, you are too big, don't belittle others got that?,' she wagged her finger and chided him mockingly. At least, she wasn't as awkward she feared she would be around him, after their last encounter.

‘Come on kid, I am sorry. I was just kidding, you know?’ Yeongi threw up his arms.

‘Kids don’t wear high heels,' Shin Ae cocked an eyebrow at him. 'Just gonna change and go to Wacdonalds. Don’t stay out too late, Sasquatch,' she stuck out her tongue, ready to leave.

Yeongi chuckled, 'I could sat the same to you,' he shrugged.

Suddenly, Shin Ae remembered about the thing she wanted to ask Kousuke about. May be Yeongi knew. So, she asked him, ‘Yeongi, do you know who Nol is. You know, the other day, Kousuke had tried calling me several times when, in fact, he wanted to talk to this Nol person. He definitely didn't sound happy about this "Nol" person. Is he alright?'

Yeongi was confused. He never expected such a question to be asked to him, when, in fact, this Book person was none other than himself. He blurted out an "Oh". He didnot know how to answer her question. May be he shouldn't bother answering her at all. He chose to act indifferent, as if he didn't have a clue about this "Nol". So, he added, 'I don't know.' And a bit much, 'Actually, don't bother. He was just drunk.' He rubbed the nape of his neck and refused to look her in the eye.

Shin Ae could sense he was not being truthful but she couldn't be so sure of it. She didn't want to probe too much if he didn't want to answer. 'Nevermind, I was just curious about this "Nol" person. See you around,' she waved back and proceeded to the dressing room to change her work clothes.

'Did he say something else about this Nol?,' Yeongi wanted to know, incase Kousuke had revealed more than necessary in his inebriated state.

‘Nothing else, I guess,' Shin Ae shrugged.

'Oh, that's good. See you around, then,’ He stood up and parted ways, eager to avoid being questioned further.

She watched him until his back disappeared. Did he just lie to her? Somehow, this had piqued her interest even further and she was too curious to know who this Nol really was.

Back in the dressing room, Shin Ae looked at herself in the mirror. Surely, she didn't look like a kid right? Not at all for her. Even her face was not that of a girl's. Coming to this company, she has realized many things. The company employees don't even realize that she is just a high school kid. The dress code does bring out her mature self. She stood side ways and turned her neck back to look at her bum. Then she inspected the same in the mirror and traced out it's shape with her palms. Not a kid she noted to herself. Then, she turned to the front and looked at her chest. Okay, maybe not as endowed as his girlfriend, but you can't say it's non-existent, she thought to herself. Only, those in the entertainment industry can think about having those big things and maybe after pregnancy. Then, she checked her height. She could easily pass into the high average category. Her stature though, was thin and she could easily flaunt any dress she wanted. Not that she could afford. Overall, she definitely was not a kid and she made a mental note to get it certified by Maya, if she had the temper to.

Shin Ae checked the time. Only, thirty minutes were left until her next job. What?! She couldn't believe, she spent this much time checking her flaws. Never before has this happened. Screw Yeongi. Next time, she should make sure he kept his commented to himself. She rubbed her temples in exasperation. 

By the time, she got changed and reached the Wac's, her heels had got sore again. May be she should switch over to flats when working in Wac's. Or....may be find ways to squeeze free massage service from Yeongi..... She smirked to herself, cause she knew a simple charming smile and persuasion would do the trick and no need for $10. He was as simple-minded as that or so she knew. 

In the Wac's she was relieved to see two familiar faces, one of which boosted her mood. So, she wouldn't be working today?

She gave a quick furtive glance around and approached them. ‘Hey,' she greeted them.

'Hi! How's everything?’ the older one waved back, as brisk as always. 'Take a seat,' she pointed to the chair next to her. Shin Ae slipped into the seat. She looked at her guest as if asking what the thing was all about?

Her guest smiled at her. ‘When do you get off work? Is it possible to take some time off?’ she wanted to know.

'Now?,' Shin Ae didn't know what to do. 'My shift ends at 2 am. Why, is it very important?,' she wondered if her guest had the power to exempt her from work for even a day at the Wac's. Her influence over the Hirahara Co. was a different case, she believed.

Her guest frowned. 'Can I talk to your manager?,' she asked.

'Um...sure?,' Shin Ae was not sure.

'Where is he?,' her guest got up from her seat.

'Over there?,' Shin Ae pointed to the bill counter. How was her guest was gonna leave her out of work today?

Her guest nodded and proceeded to the spot Shin Ae had pointed. Nobody was attending to the counter and she waited until someone took over. They talked something and in the process they pointed towards Shin Ae. At last, the negotiation closed and her guest returned......with two large carry bags, each with five large boxes of chicken wings and nuggets. No kidding. Shin Ae's eyes popped out of her sockets. And her other guest seemed to have the same expression. Whose gonna eat all that. Not even Yeongi could achieve that feat, Shin Ae thought.

'What's all that for?,' her other guest barked. Finally, she opened her mouth, only to barked.

The older one beamed. 'Relax. I won't force you to eat,' she smirked back. Then, she turned to Shin Ae and said, 'Today, you don't have to work. I have asked your manager and he said I can take you with me. Just inform him, you are leaving and meet me outside. I'll be waiting for you in my car.' She smiled.

Shin Ae nodded. She was too busy savouring the delight before her eyes. Her tongues were already salivating.

Her guest chuckled. 'That's the bribe you know,' she pointed out.

'Huh?! Okay,' Shin Ae looked at her embarrassed. She caught her oogling her bribe. 'I'm sorry,' she added.

'That's fine darling,' she clapped her back. 'you have your share too. Now, if you hurry up, we can get over with this soon and we can go home, shall we?,' she asked.

'Oh, right!,' Shin Ae hurried to her manager. Shin Ae knew they were going to talk regarding the case and it was important. After telling her manager, she came outside to wait for the car.

If she thought, her manager would have disapproved her absence, boy she could never have been so wrong. He was skipping on his feet and happily sent her off. It seemed he was hoping, such absence would become a frequent practice.

Soon, the car came and Shin Ae walked over to it. She opened the door to get in but stopped just before. 'Where are we going?,' she asked. Last time, her guest herself had warned her not to board cars without knowing where they were taking you.

Her guest, her escort, smiled at her. 'Remembered to ask?,' she appreciated. 'To _Zucker Kaffee,_ one peaceful place with noone to spy,' she replied.

Shin Ae couldn't understand why Germans would have coffee shop over here. She thought they brewed CH2COOH. Nevertheless, she nodded her approval and got in the car.

Beside her, the younger guest was still oblivious about Shin Ae and Shin Ae chose to do the same. She racked her mind to know whether she had offended her anytime recently, that she didn't even see her?!

'So, how long are you two gonna take to greet each other,' the older guest decided to act as the negotiator. 'Any personal grudges?,' she asked.

'No!,' the two backseaters chimed in unison. The driver chuckled. Shin Ae looked at her fellow rider and she looked back and ran a hand over her nape. 'Er...hello,' she extended her other hand in the form of a shake. She was nervous and added, 'Looking forward to work with you. All along, I didn't know, what to say.' Their driver chuckled.

Shin Ae looked at her extended hand. Seriously, she doesn't need to pull a stunt like this. Nevertheless, she took her hand, before she could pull away. The shake was brief and their palms never touching. God! Shin Ae never knew a handshake could be this never-racking. They quickly pull away their hands as if each would contaminate the other if they stayed in touch any longer. Shin Ae folded her arms in defence. She still couldn't accept the fact that she was gonna help win the case. After all, she's Alyssa's sister. Shin Ae knew she was paranoid about this, but she just couldn't come to trust people easily. She didn't know how she managed to invite her to the party.

'So, are you coming to the party?,' Shin Ae asked.

'No, I'm might be busy that day,'

'Oh. Kousuke would be coming.' That did the trick.

'What?! You invited Kousuke?! How did you even manage to do that?,' she couldn't hide her amusement. 'Seriously, I thought it was a party for a bunch of high school kids, is it not?,' she questioned.

Shin Ae smirked. My, my this girl is so stuck up on him, she guessed. The other occupant also seemed to be amazed but on a skeptical tone. 'Did you bribe him?,' she asked.

'Na,' Shin Ae shrugged her shoulders.

By now, the younge one rearranged to a more rational self. 'Evenso, I might not come. Alyssa is performing and I must attend that,' she quipped.

'Oh, then Yeongi wouldn’t be coming too?’ Shin Ae assumed glumly. If he doesn’t come, Dieter wouldn’t come. What’s the point of inviting people then? She sighed. This friendship thing doesn’t work even if she tried.

Her riding companion didn't say anything.

'Yu Jing, could you please come to the party? You know, we are hosting a party for my best friend on December 21st. Is it possible for you to attend it?,' Shin Ae asked Yu Jing.

Yu Jing contemplated her answer. She was not sure of her schedule. Finally, she settled for this reply. 'I would love to dear, but I can't be sure. I'll make sure to hit you up, if I choose to turn up,' she smiled at her.

'You know my number?,' Shin Ae asked.

Yu Jing pulled out her phone, checked in her password and jutted her phone to the passenger compartment. 'Save in here,' she said.

Shin Ae eagerly got her phone. Her wallpaper showcased a dog, a big, burly, black dog and Yu Jing was kissing him... or her? Shin Ae giggled. 'Your dog's cute,' she complimented.

Yu Jing grinned. 'I know right? Yeongi likes him too.'

'Yeongi does?,' Shin Ae smiled to herself.

'Yeah. Wanna meet him?,' You Jing asked.

'Sure. Love to.' Shin Ae saved in her number, admired the wallpaper some more and returned back the phone to it's owner.

Soon, Yu Jing pulled in front of a small shack like shop. They parked the car at a corner and got off. It was a newly erupted structure. Yet, it looked so ancient in design. The building front was half-timbered and there was no terrace. Insteaf, a dutch roof covered it's top with terracotta tiles. Next to the entrance, a pyramidal bell hung from the ceiling. Shin Ae thought that the shape was weird. 'Ring me if you are happy' was written in a sign board next to it. The room was dimly lit and the surrounding was ambient. A smile crept across Shin Ae's face. So balanced, just like Dieter, she thought.

Soon, they secured a place for themselves. A waitress wearing a drindl approached them with a menu card. The ladies, were quite pleased with her dress and admired it. The cafe was all in all quite pleasant. But the menu had different answers.

Shin Ae eagerly opened the menu card, itching to order the most kinky food in the menu. First was, starters, that had the regular boring french fries and sorts, then was hot tea, hot coffee, cold coffee, mocktails, wines, and all kind of alcoholic beverages. Then at the last was the ice creams. No main course. Shin Ae was nothing short of disappointed. She chided herself for holding her hopes high up. Of course, these guys brewed CH2COOH only. Such a deceiving name. She grimaced, how come this place is so peaceful? Shin Ae looked at her two companions. They were already sipping on their coffees. What?! So boring.

'Shin Ae, we came to do business. Not to dine. Sorry, to disappoint you. This place is new, few people know it, and I like the surroundings. I already ordered three coffees. Drink yours before it turns cold,' Yu Jing explained as if on cue.

Shin Ae nodded sadly and took her share obediently. On table, though were things which lifted up her mood - two of the chicken wings pack from Wac's. 'Are we allowed to bring in our own food?,' Shin asked.

'Yeah, they don't have main course, as you have noticed.' Yu Jing conceded.

Shin Ae took one of the wings and nibbled on it.

‘So shall we begin?’ Yu Jing commenced, 'both of you tell me your side of story, what you did in the party.’ She took a note and pen to take notes. She also switched on her recorder.

Both of them dived in and told their side of the incident. Yu Jing listened patiently. She did not speak in between.

'So, Mrs. Hirahara invited you?’ Yu Jing finally spoke. Shin Ae nodded solemnly. She should have known better than to believe her two times. Such a vixen.

‘And...Megan, you saw her talking to Sang Chul just before he dropped the vial?’

'Yeah. It seems she planned all of this,' Megan Cho wore a grim expression and shuddered. ‘You know, my sister is fond of her.’

Yu Jing clicked her tongue. ‘Know, know, let’s not go slandering without evidence,' she warned Megan.

Megan rolled her eyes. She had mixed feelings. She did help her sister come to her current position but after the incident with Shin Ae, she can't help but doubt her virtues. Imagine if everything had gone according to plan? She shuddered. She wouldn't want her enemy to go through it. She might be naive, but she wasn't ignorant of the evils that can happen to a girl.

'So, shall we wrap up,' Yu Jing asked the other two, breaking Megan from her contemplation.

'Already? Isn't there more to discuss?' Sure it was awkward between her and Shin Ae but she wanted to discuss more and help her win this case.

'Well, it's already half-past eleven. I don't want to keep up Shin Ae for long. She has to go to school tomorrow. Shin Ae, I'll drop you home,' she nodded towards Shin Ae. 'Megan, do you need a lift?,' Yu Jing looked at Megan.

Megan turned down her offer, ‘I can manage from here. Don't worry yourselves.'

‘Well then, take care. Take this too,’ Yu Jing pointed at the still unopened Chicken wings.

'Yeah. Bye.' Megan took the box and waved her hand at the other two.

Shin Ae waved back and said, 'Bye! Take care.'

Megan smiled, waved again and left. May be it was not that difficult - to part ways, they thought to themselves.

'Shall we go?,' Yu Jing held out her right hand to Shin Ae. Shin was a bit amused by her gesture. Nevertheless, she was not offended and took it. Yu Jing squeezed her fingers in her palms and placed them into her trench coat pocket. She smiled at Shin Ae, 'It's cold outside. Don't want to risk your arm getting cold, do you?,' she jested.

'Thank you,' Shin Ae blushe and her heartbeat raised. She didn't expect this at all. Yu Jing was older than her and she felt like a little girl. It's not like she didn't have a pocket. But holding hands made her feel great, secured, and treasured.

They paid their bill at the counter and proceeded to the exit. Only when Yu Jing had to unlock her car, did she let go of Shin Ae's hand. 'Get in,' she said.

Shin Ae took the shotgun seat. And the driver started the engine and drive away. Shin Ae told the directions to her home. Today was the first day she was gonna sleep at her home after the break-in.

When they Shin Ae's home came into reach, it was already ten to twelve. Yu Jing pulled up at the corner of the road near her building. Shin Ae removed the seatbelt and thanked her. 

'Which is your house?,' Yu Jing asked.

'That one on the right corner of the first floor,' Shin pointed at her home.

'Nobody's home?,'

Shin Ae hesitated. How come she knows, she wondered. 'Er...my Dad?'

Yu Jing peered at her. 'There are no lights though. Surely, you dad should be waiting on you right?,'

Shin Ae groaned. She didn't want to explain all her problems. 'Oh, my father would return later. Don't worry,' she reassured.

'So your Dad returned from hospital and is up and about, huh?,' she queried.

A pang of guilt suddenly hit Shin Ae. She chided herself for lying to Yu jing. 'Um...no, actually I'm alone for the night,' she admitted.

'Okay,' Yu Jing got off her car. 'Mind if I spend the night with you then?,' she asked through the window to Shin Ae, who was still inside the car.

What?! Shin Ae hadn't yet registered what Yu Jing had just said. She blinked hard at her.

'Are you gonna get or spend the night in the car?,' Yu Jing prompted.

Shin Ae frowned. 'What about your home? People would be worried about you right?'

Yu Jing chuckled. 'Me? I live alone and a change of place would do much to clear my thoughts. Or you don't like me?,' she cocked her eyebrows at Shin.

'Oh, no,' Shin Ae giggled. Nothing lost in crashing together with Yu Jing. 'Alright, you are allowed to stay,' she smiled at her and got off the car.They took their still left chicken wings and climbed upstairs to her home.

Right when they reached their floor, Shin Ae shrieked. Somebody was waiting for them at her door. The cry of Shin Ae announced the person of her arrival and he turned his head towards them.

'Min Hyuk?!' Shin exclaimed.

Min Hyuk was equally perplexed. He believed she got off her job at 12. She was early, top that with a....friend?.....a female friend....a gorgeous female friend. 'Seriously, Shin Ae, you freaked me out,' he gave a quick glance to her companion.

'That should be my line,' Shin Ae scoffed. 'What are you doing here?,' she asked, 'I was gonna call you when I get back home.'

'No, you can't sleep here by yourself. Just stay with us, until Sim Han gets discharged from the hospital...,' he trailed off, on looking at Yu Jing. 'Er....hey,' he quipped nervously and absent-mindedly ran a hand through his crown.

'Hi! Yu Jing for you,' Yu Jing introduced herself and assessed him. 'Seems you have your boyfriend for today,' she looked at Shin Ae.

Shin Ae pressed her lips. 'Best friend,' she corrected, 'Min Hyuk, this is one of the people who helps me with the case, she looked at Min Hyuk, who was nervous and was continuously shifting about his legs. 'Yu Jing, this is Min Hyuk and he is currently single and looking for a girlfriend,' Shin Ae introed Min Hyuk and smirked at him.

'What?! What are you saying Shin Ae, ' Min Hyuk floundered. 'She is just playing,' he excused to Yu Jing and yanked Shin Ae to a corner.

'What do you think you are doing?,' he hissed at her.

'Don't you think she is attractive. You were blushing?! I was just helping you!,' Shin Ae retorted.

'Come on! Don't just set me up with anyone,' he did a slit your throat sign.

'Fine, fine,' Shin Ae held her palms in defence, 'I was just joking.' Soon, they resumed their spot near Yu Jing.

'When does your father get discharged out of hospital?,' Yu Jing asked.

'Well...,' Shin Ae began.

'On 12th this month,' Min Hyuk replied. Oh God, this guy. Shin Ae shook her head.

'Thanks kid.' Yu Jing, then, said to Shin, 'Then, I'll crash in here until or maybe you can also come to my home,'

Shin didn't want to burden her. She opened her mouth to refused but Min Hyuk was quick to intercede. It was such a rare thing that Shin Ae cooled down to a girl and for that girl to help Shin was even more rare. So, he just said, 'Sure, please take care of her. She is just shy.'

That last part was one unnecessary comment, thought Shin Ae. Nevertheless, she shrugged her shoulders. Even though, she failed to admit it, staying alone after that incident did leave her with a mild distaste and nothing could solve it like staying with a friend. She said, 'Okay...,'

Having settled everything, Min Hyuk took his leave along with the four boxes of fried chicken he got from them. He made a mental note to ask later to Shin Ae about how she got that much fried chicken and also more about Yu Jing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the chapter, Min Hyuk asks, "Shin?," right after he picks up the phone. How many of you confirm that you are speaking to the right person after the person picks up the phone? Comment below.  
> About the pyramidal bells....some German bells are pyramidal in shape.  
> If you wondered what a Drindl was, well....Drindl is a traditional garment worn by women in Germany!  
> You might also have noticed that I never left the fried chicken alone. Well, that's because I don't like wasting food. NEVER WASTE FOOD is my policy👍  
> And also, don't forget to comment about the chapter.


	2. The Masquerade party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halfway through their funny business, something catches Shin Ae's eyes. "Weird, how small the world is," she thought to herself.

After bidding farewell to Min Hyuk, Shin Ae and You Jing checked in their abode for the night. As soon as she entered in, Shin Ae switched on the tube light of the living room. Now that Yu Jing was here, she was a bit nervous as never before had she invited anyone to sleep over with her.

As for Yu Jing, she absorbed in her new milieu. It was a small cozy house, perfect for a small family. There was a one big room, as soon as one enters, divided in two by a concrete wall. One of it's side had a L-shaped secrional sofa, with a flat screen TV, facing it. The other side had a dining table with the kitchen placed at the window end. Everything was in order and immaculate. Three other doors led to three other rooms...

Yu Jing set the chicken wings on the dining table. "Shall I keep it in the fridge or do you want to eat some more?" she asked.

As if turned on cue, Shin Ae's stomach grumbled. "I think, we can munch one box now and save the rest for later. Shall we?," suggested Shin Ae. 

"Sure!"

With that, Shin Ae left one box on the table and the rest in the fridge. Both the girls settled down opposite to each other on the dining table and nibbled on their feast.

"Great idea for a bribe," Shin Ae let out her compliment with a thumbs up.

Yu Jing chuckled. "He was more than eager to let you go when I said I would buy this much. Besides, I thought, I could treat Senator today with these," she shrugged her shoulders.

"Oh. Then you should have returned home and gave it to Senator," Shin Ae felt guilty of having tied Yu Jing to her for the night.

"Ah, he can manage without me for few days. Don't worry. He is a good boy and would fold his tail and stay put in his kennel."

"So, senator is a boy?," Shin Ae laughed.

"Yep!," Yu Jing grinned, "My chubby little boy," she gushed over him. He was such a giant cutie dark chocolate.

Right then, something soft rubbed against Yu Jing's shin. "Whoa!," she freaked out and pulled her feet up. "What's that?". She looked down and a black cat with white patch over the crown and tail tip was gleaming at her, in a manner of seeking attention. "Oh! It's a cat!," She let down her feet.

Shin Ae was giggling hard. "Didn't expect it from you." She remarked through her laughs.

Yu Jing waved her hands at her. "It was unexpected. Imagine something slithering on your toes. It could be a snake!," Her face contorted in distaste.

Shin grimaced. "Right!," she admitted.

"It's cute by the way."

"I know, right?!," Shin Ae was excited. "Say hi to Lil' Buddy. Lil' Buddy, say hi to Yu Jing!," she did the introductions. Lil' Buddy meowed in response and Shin Ae came around, lifted Lil' Buddy, and cradled him in her arms. Last time she had seen him was during the break-in. "Oh my! How have you been my darling?," she pampered him.

"So, you do know how to sweet talk, huh?!," Yu Jing chuckled. She was pleasantly surprised by Shin Ae's fuss over her cat.

Shin Ae blushed and stroked Lil' Buddy's sensitive under-chin. He purred and poked her with his muzzle.

"What's his name?"

"Lil' Buddy."

"Lil' Buddy?"

"Yeah. That's his name." Shin Ae continued to stroke her cat.

"Oh, that's a name..."

Shin Ae let Lil' Buddy down and immediately he started trilling and rubbing on her legs. Shin Ae tread to a drawer, got Lil' Buddy's food tray and placed it down with three chicken wings on it. Without further delay, Lil' Buddy dived into his treat.

Yu Jing silently admired the duo's interaction and smiled. One pair of great buddies, she thought to herself. Soon, Shin Ae resumed her seat and they talked about various miscellaneous stuffs, about Lil' Buddy, about Senator, about their favourite foods and so on. As result Shin Ae realised that it was they were very much in the same wavelength and it was so easy to talk with Yu Jing, even though she was way out of her league in life status. Soon, they finished of their box and decided to retire to bed for the day.

Shin Ae washed up first, then Yu Jing went in. She borrowed one of Shin Ae's tops and shorts to wear after the shower. It fit her just fine, even though Shin Ae was a bit smaller than her. She came out of the shower, with a towel, also borrowed from Shin Ae, wrapped around her head. "Shall I sleep in the sofa?," she asked Shin Ae.

"No, I'll sleep there. You can sleep in my bed." Shin Ae considered it inappropriate to let her guest sleep on the sofa. Out of the blue, suddenly, an idea popped up in her head. "Oh, we have a queen-sized bed in the master bedroom. May be we can share it," she suggested. Immediately, she regretted having said that. She didn't believe she couldn't handle sharing a bed, out of nervousness.

"Sure, why not? Sounds nice."

As a result, now, they were laying side to side on the bed, hands clasped over their bosoms. Accidentally, their elbows scratched and Shin Ae slide her hand subtly so that their elbows no longer graced.

"Shy, are we?" Yu Jing smirked. She turned her body to face Shin Ae, laid her arms over Shin Ae's torso and pulled her to her side.

Shin Ae yelped in surprise. This was too much for her. It was not like she hated it...she was just not open to it. The last time she had slept like this was when she was a kid..... with her sister. This led her thoughts to Shin Hye. What would she be doing now?May be if mom and dad had not split....may be if they were still a perfect family.....may be she could have been the one lying by her side with her like this.... So much for such wistful thinking!

Suddenly, Shin Ae's eyes became moist, tears pooled and threatened to drop down.

"Getting sentimental, are we?" Yu Jing voiced from Shin Ae's side.

Shin Ae jumped. In all her musing for the brief moment, she had forget that Yu Jing was in her close proximity, too close to notice even a subtle change in voice. She closed her lids and let her tears slide down her cheeks. "It's nothing," she shook her head in denial.

"When you say nothing, I know there is something," Yu Jing wiped away Shin Ae's tear that had rolled down with her thumb.

Shin Ae smiled shyly and rolled over to face Yu Jing. Suddenly, she didn't care, who she opened up to. She wanted to live at the moment. She didn't care if people judged her based on her story. She would deal with that later. Bottling up her emotions had taken its toll on her. As Yeongi said, if they were her friends, they would accept for who she was and not push her away....

"You know, we were a family of four....." she began her story. Yu Jing listened with due attention and both didn't know how the time flew by. It was already half past two at midnight. Yet Shin Ae laid wide awake, secure in Yu Jing's arm, feeling very lighted headed, after having poured out her insecurities, out from her heart - some of them, not all of them.

In the middle, the topic had veered off to the black and white party case, and by the end of the convo they deviced a plan, a gullible plan, to bring out the truth. Shin Ae hoped that it would work out just fine as they wanted.

"I am sorry, I kept you up this late," Shin Ae hauled her right leg and arm up onto Yu Jing and apologized.

"Oh, that's fine. Not every night you talk out like this I guess?" Yu Jing chuckled in response. She placed a gentle kiss over Shin Ae's forehead. Shin Ae smiled and nuzzled her head under Yu Jing's chin. At first, Shin Ae didn't hate it, but now, she liked it.

"If anybody should be sorry, it should be me, because, you have school tomorrow and I don't."

Shin Ae groaned. Why bring up school? "Anyways, I always get of work at this time," Shin Ae confined.

"Right...don't over work cutie,"

"I won't."

Yu Jing gave a big yawn. "So, Good night, may be?" she suggested.

"Yeah. Good night," Shin Ae yawned next. Yawns are contagious. Soon, they huddled closer and drifted of to sleep.

.....

The next day, when Shin Ae woke up, she freaked out. It was already ten in the morning and she hadn't yet brushed her teeth... It had been ages since she slept this well. "OH. MY. GOD." she gasped. Her first period would already have been over, her second would be running now and if she didn't hurry up, she would have to lose her third too. She had several missed calls from Dieter, Rika and Maya.

The memories of last night flooded her mind and she wondered where Yu Jing had disappeared to. Surely, that wasn't a dream...

By the time she went into the kitchen to grab some food for her empty paunch, she was already fully dressed and packed for school. 

"Good morning, Sunshine!" Yu Jing's groggy voice greeted her from the kitchen. She was breakfasting with yesterday's chicken wings. "Have some," she offered some to Shin Ae.

So, yesterday was true....why didn't she wake her up though? Shin Ae was a bit annoyed.

Yu Jing spoke, as if on cue, "Your friends called. I tried waking you up, but you wouldn't budge. Besides, missing classes one day, wouldn't kill you, you know?". She grinned, "Your body knows when to catch that much needed beauty sleep."

"Oh. Still, I need to get that diploma..." Shin Ae dragged and gobbled down the wings as fast as she can.

"Slow down, I can drop you."

Shin Ae held her thumbs up in affirmation.

Soon, they were in the car, on way to Shin Ae's school. They ride in comfortable silence, with Shin Ae looking out through the window. 

"Is it not late for your job?," Shin Ae asked somewhere in the middle.

"It's never too late for my job. It starts when I start and ends when I decide to. I'm a freelance journalist."

That's the first time hearing about her job designation. Shin Ae had talked lot about her yesterday, but she didn't know much about Yu Jing. She should ask more later... "Cool," she appreciated. "Tell me how should one land up in such a job?"

"Circumstances? May be confidence? Dunno? May be it's fate,"

"You are so indecisive," Shin Ae chuckled.

Yu Jing smirked and shook her head. "That's your school, over there," she pointed with her index finger.

Sure enough, Shin Ae's school was nearby. "Yeah...". Then out of nowhere, she asked, "Can I call you Jing?" 

"Oh... yeah! Go ahead!". That was a pleasant surprise. She pursed her lips and said, "Remember, I gave you my number the other day and hoped you would call...." By now, Yu Jing had pulled in front of Shin Ae's school gate.

Shin Ae's conscience pricked. "I forgot where I kept the paper," she admitted. 

Yu Jing cocked a eyebrow.

Then after, lots of eye contact and sorries, Shin Ae hopped out of the car and waved, "Bye!" at Yu Jing.

"Yeah. Ta-ta. You know what to do right?,"

"Yeah."

For the last time, Yu Jing waved her hands and sped off.

Shin Ae sighed and put her hands in her coat pocket. It was a cold December morning and she had jobs to take care of. On way to her classroom, she called MinHyuk.

....

Dieter was sitting in the classroom, during the lunch break when Shin Ae approached him. He thought Shin Ae had gone for the restroom, so he was genuinely startled when Shin Ae greeted him out of nowhere even if he knew what was gonna come. Earlier, she came late to class and she told him that it was because she had overslept.

“Dieter! Had your lunch?,” Shin Ae asked. The breakfast she had in the morning was too much and so she decided to go without lunch.

“Yeah...you?,” These days, Dieter doesn’t fidget as much as he did when he's around Shin Ae. Of course, people get comfortable with each other as time goes by.

Shin Ae smiled back at him. She shifted one of the chairs and sat herself beside his desk, facing him. “I’m full,” she replied. The lunch was coming to an end and she needed to make it fast. “Let me cut to the chase. Is it imposing on you if I ask you a favour?,” she began to put forth, when he cut in.

His crystal blue eyes looked determined. “Ah. I heard it from Min Hyuk. I’m all for it,” he declared.

Shin Ae did expect his, this, sudden display of pluck. She raised her eyebrows. “Are you sure. This is wrong but you know how much important it is to save our friend? Tell me Min Hyuk didn’t coax you into this,” she was concerned.

His azure eyes bored into her mahogany orbs with nothing other than sincerity. “No, Min Hyuk did not force me. I’m doing this on my own,” he spoke with conviction. “Same place, same time right?,” he queried.

Shin Ae beamed at him. “Yes,” she nodded in affirmation. She was proud of her boy. He has really grown up. “Don’t you think you are getting into trouble. Did some of my mischief rub on you?,” she teased.

That did it. He fretted, blushed profusely, rubbed his nape and vehemently denied that she wasn't spoiling him. “No...it's not like that....it’s just my own decision....,” he sputtered.

“There, there, take it easy. I was just jesting,” Shin Ae cooled him down.

.....

  
“It’s time for break, dear. Just relax and come back,” the etiquette instructor dismissed Shin Ae after a long period of training.

“Ah, thank you so much,” Shin Ae was more than happy to leave.

“Miss.Yoo, you have got the hang of it pretty quickly. Keep it up,” the instructor appreciated and beamed with satisfaction. “I’m sure the young CEO would be pleased with you.”

"Oh." Why should she please him? Nevertheless, Shin Ae managed to plaster a pleasant smile and answered, “Thank you, I’m flattered.” and proceeded out of the room.

Even before she reached the threshold of the lounge, she could appreciate the giant teddy bear sitting on one of the one-seaters in the lounge, sticking out like a sore thumb. Shin Ae gave a quick furtive glance and she approached the giant.

“So, did anyone stop you before coming here?,” she asked.

“Nope. We had a clear course. Now, let’s get over with this. Tell me where should we go to?,” the giant spoke with a familiar voice.

“Weren’t you supposed to ask the receptionist?,” Shin Ae was annoyed.

“Yeah. They said trainee room no.4, but how the heck would I know where it is? We have to rely on you,” the giant conceded.

Shin Ae wanted to argue back that she was clueless as to where this room was. Nevertheless, she refrained, because they had only a little time left. “Very well, follow me,” she directed. 

With great difficulty, the giant got up. It fumbled and struggled to stand still.

“Um Min Hyuk,...you are breathing on my neck. It tickles,” started a new voice from the bear.

“I’m sorry. I can’t keep my neck turned to the side for long. It pains. Bear with it until I change my position,” replied the former. “Last time our jackets came between us and I was standing in the front so you wouldn’t have felt it,” he added.

Shin Ae quickly wrapped both her arms around one of the giant's arm. “Now, now let’s not go quarrelling. My gut says he would be at the same floor as Kousuke's office. Let’s check there first,” she quipped and led the giant out of the lounge.

Luck must have been on their side, because sure enough there was a room labelled as “Trainee room no.4” on the topmost floor. Moreover, none other than our most needed personality was chillaxing on a revolving chair. Shin Ae prompted the giant to go inside and do it’s job. “I’ll wait outside and make sure that the coast is clear,” she said and resigned herself.

The giant just waved it’s hand in approval and went in. As soon as it got inside, their target looked at it, it's eyes bulged out and soon fainted and slumped down on the chair.

The giant pulled off it's stuffy mask. Out of the mask emerged two boys wearing face covers. Following the mask, they came off their suits which slid down and circled their legs. Min Hyuk stepped out of the mess. “Ugh...so this is the spineless fickle who tried to overpower Shin Ae”. He shook his head in sheer disapproval. “Okay, let’s get over with this. Just keep watch on him,” he said to his companion and got down to business.

Halfway through their funny business, Shin Ae popped in her head. “Over?”

“Yeah. I was just going through his gallery," Min Hyuk Held His thumbs up. “Nobody came by?,” he wanted to know.

“Yeah, no one in particular. Now, let me see the gallery too,” Shin Ae squatted beside him. One of the pics caught her attention. “Wait, wait, wait. Could you go over to that pic again? It seems familiar,” Shin Ae stopped him in the middle.

Min Hyuk grunted in response and opened the said picture. It was a selfie and seemed to have been taken at a party, a masquerade party to be precise. The snapper had worn a grand mask of white gilded with gold around the eye holes and the borders. Three blue triangular tags were sticking out of the upper border. They hung down by the weight of the bells at their tips.

Realization hit Shin Ae like a shock wave. Wasn’t he the scoundrel who had deliberately shoved her back at the masquerade party months back? After that, Yeongi got drugged by her drink. Oh God! Shin Ae was so intently musing on, that Min Hyuk had to call her twice to get her attention.

“Shin Ae.... Shin Ae! Girl, you good?” He was worried.

She turned to him. Even Dieter was worried. 

“What?,” Shin Ae was surprised.

“Um...you were so lost into that photo...you know,” Dieter scratched the nape of his neck.

“Oh...it’s just that I have encountered him before, in the very place he had snapped this selfie, to be precise” she observed. Oh, what a small world! “Min Hyuk take these photos too,” she pointed to a bunch of photos.

“Okay. Done." He transferred the photos to his phone. "Now we'll leave.” He got up and Dieter followed. They quickly got into their suits, dressed up, and picked up the bearhead. 

“I’m forever indebted to you people. Thank you,” Shin Ae thanked them with one of her most pleasant smiles.

Min Hyuk grimaced and Dieter was visibly flustered. “Wow, girl. That’s something cheesy to say. Normally, it wouldn’t suit you but now that I see your get up, it very much fits. Is this what they teach you here?,” Min Hyuk jested.

Shin Ae threw a punch at the bear. “You know how exhausting it is?,” she confessed. “Let me show you out,” she offered.

“No, it’s fine. We'll manage. We have already kept you long. Besides, you'll attract unnecessary attention if you walk us out,” Dieter assured.

Considering that was for the best, Shin Ae waved back at them and departed. The giant put back it’s headgear and dragged itself out of the room.

Soon, Shin Ae was out and walked towards her destination in the opposite direction. After a few steps, she turned backed and called out to them. “Call me when you guys are out, okay?” and hoped that they had heard her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who do you think Shin Ae meant by "No one in particular." Comment your guesses and don't forget to stay tuned! Tschüss!


	3. His friendly reporter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soushi was talking to someone when Shin Ae spotted him. "What are you doing here?," she enquired. He quickly cut the call and answered sheepishly, "Nothing, just searching for Yeongi. They said he would be in room "Trainee no.4". "Oh, he is not there," Shin Ae replied spontaneously.

Yeongi had just sat himself in “Zucker Kaffee” when his cellphone rang. He was just gonna pick up his phone when his companion stopped him. “Don’t. Better to keep this between us. The less people are going to know about this, the more this is gonna succeed. I specifically chose today because your brother is out of town. Better to switch off your phone or put it in silence,” she warned him.

Yeongi looked up at her. “Okay, just this once. My friend's calling,” he excused himself. 

His companion scrutinized him and replied, “At your own risk.” She was a bit skeptical and wanted to keep this whole business under wraps.

Yeongi picked up his phone and answered, “Hey, mate. Sup?”

“Ah. Yeongi, are you free mate? Thought we could hang out. It’s getting really bored after the exams. Where are you by the way?,” the caller responded from the other side.

“I’m sorry, mate. I gotta work. May be another day?,” Yeongi turned down his friend.

“Really?,” the caller sounded a bit skeptical but Yeongi thought it must have been his imagination and decided to let it go. Suddenly, he could hear some background noise, over the other side of the phone and he was no stranger to that voice. “Soushi?! What are you doing in here?,” the person, talking to Soushi, sounded quite perplexed. “Mate, I’ll cut the call,” having said that, Soushi abruptly cut his call. Yeongi was a bit nonplussed. He set his phone aside and looked at his companion.

“Everything good?,” she asked.

“Yeah?,” he replied and it was more of a question than a statement. “When are we gonna start?,” he asked.

“She said, she should have arrived by now. Let’s wait for another half hour at the max. If she doesn’t arrive we will start on our own,” she opined.

“Whose this person, by the way?,” he wanted to know.

“You'll know when you see her,” she smiled at him, “You sure, you don’t want anything to eat?”

“No, thanks. I’m good.” He looked around the place they were seated in. It was private cabin, which was softly lit and away from any prying eyes. Paintings showing medieval times were printed over the partitions. Yeongi drummed his fingers on the table. The constant tap and the soft lighting was making him drowsy. “How much more should we wait?,” he was getting impatient.

“A bit more. Be patient. If you want, you can go to Facepage and look at some of Senator's pics. I gonna make a call. You can always get something to eat. Your little friend, the other day, at least had a coffee,” with that she got up and left him. Yeongi wanted to know who that “little friend” was, but she had already disappeared by then. He went back to his drumming.

After two minutes or so, she returned. “Seems she couldn’t make it today. We’ll just do without her.”

“Oh,” was all Yeongi said in reply.

“So,” she pressed the record button on her recorder and began, “ Let’s start from where we left of last time. You knew this friend was gonna come to the party?,” it was an interrogation.

“No. I did not know about it before. I just happened to meet her there,”

“Since you say, she is your friend, couldn’t it have been more easier for you to drug her?,” she pressed.

“I wouldn’t even dream of it. She's my friend. Why do you even ask questions like this? Are you forcing me to concede for crimes that I didn’t do?,” he was getting agitated.

His scrutineer smirked. She did not stop there and continued, “Young Hirahara, are you aware of the fact that most of the rape victims were failed by the people they knew so well, those they trusted?,”

He sure was taken aback by this sudden statistics. Yeongi clenched his fists. She was skilfully pushing his buttons. "What are you insinuating?," he was angry.

“On top of all these, there are eyewitnesses to confirm that you let go of your brother and your friend and in the wake of it your so called friend was injured. Are you denying that you let go of them?,” she continued.

Normally, or rather if he was truly guilty, Yu Jing would have seen him get even more agitated. But instead, he wore a completely different expression. His eyes were cast downwards and he was wringing his hands. Was he crying?

After a very long wait, he began with a soft trembling voice, “I’m so sorry. I never meant for that to happen. It was...it was just me being a coward. If only....,” he trailed off. Now, it seemed he had gathered himself up. He loosened his hands and smiled remorsefully.

All this time, Yu Jing watched him patiently. She leaned forward against the table and said in a low voice, “If only...? What were you going to say just now?” She pinned him with her eyes.

Yeongi was startled by this sudden gesture. He averted his gaze. “It’s nothing. Don’t bother. It was my fault anyway,” he avoided answering her question.

Yu Jing was not one to back off. She had interviewed even difficult individuals before. People hold truths you can’t fathom. So she pressed, “If you are not willing to open up, you won’t achieve anything.”

After some careful deliberation, Yeongi looked back at her thoughtfully. “Okay. But I have a condition though.....,” he began.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
The conversation seemed to stretch for so long that it stole most of his work hours. Besides, the whole opening up thing had positively exhausted him. So Yeongi thought better and retired home. He was too tired to go and watch Shin Ae work at Wacdonalds, as he always did.

If it were not for this one thing which was nagging him, he would have been sleeping like a log by then. He took his phone. It was already past midnight. He opened his contacts and scrolled through.

His thumbs danced about one of his contacts named “Smol”. ‘Should I call her? May be she would have slept by now. It’s not appropriate,' said an inner voice.

‘But you do have something to clarify from her and may be... get to hear her voice,' protested another. The dilemma had not reached its conclusion when his thumbs failed him and a call went off....to “Smol”....

If panic were a man, it would have cooled down on seeing Yeongi. That’s how he was. He tried to cut the call....but too late, the receiver had already spouted “Hello, Yeongi!,” on the other side. She sounded excited and a tad bit too loud for her liking. Not that she could help it. After all, the call had caught her by surprise. She waited with baited breath for his reply.

“Shin Ae, Hi.” Shin Ae blushed on hearing his crisp voice speak her name through the phone. He continued, “It’s just....I wanted to ask you something....sorry for disturbing. To bed yet?” he hesitated.

“No. I’m quite free,” Shin Ae replied spontaneously. What is it that he wants to talk about, she wondered.

“Had your supper?,” he asked.

“Yeah. What about you? You didn’t come to work today. Why? Are you alright?,” she wanted to know what happened. It’s not like he ever skipped work. 

“I had supper alright. My Nana made sure I did. By the way, how did you know I was not there?,” he was curious though he thought he knew the answer.

“Oh that? You know Soushi came to see you. We went to your room to check and that’s how I know,”

“So Soushi came with Dieter? I knew it was your voice I heard in the background when Soushi was taking to me.”

Shin Ae quickly interjected, “Noo...Soushi came on his own. It was totally unexpected. I don’t think Dieter knows that he even came by. By the way....,” she hesitated, “um thanks for letting Dieter visit me.”

“That’s fine!," he laughed. "So, you guys have advanced to office date, huh?!,” he teased though he was reluctant to do so.

“Oh my, could you please stop with this date thing? I was....oh he was just helping my best friend see me at work,” Shin Ae fluttered and revealed in the heat of everything. She mentally chided herself for revealing Min Hyuk to him. She was unsure that it was a good idea to let him know that Min Hyuk came too. So she added, “Not that I was aware that he would be coming too. It was supposed to be a surprise.”

“Oh,” he sounded a bit disappointed, “Dieter never told me...,” he trailed off.

Shin Ae bit her lip, “May be Min Hyuk told him not to tell. You don’t know how persuasive he could be and he definitely has a knack for giving heart attacks. He didn’t even tell his mom before he departed from America. We were sure shocked.” One wouldn’t like it if their friends plot against their mom. So she had to make sure he didn’t dwell too much into details or cross check with Dieter. Lies were surely laying their foundation.

“Who’s Min Hyuk?”

“Oh, him? My best friend, you know the one I mentioned before.”

“Oh, okay....," then he added, "Don’t worry. I won’t ask Dieter about it.”

"About what," she blurted.

"That he didn't tell me that he was taking your best friend along."

“Um...I didn’t mean that.....,” Shin Ae wondered if it was too obvious that she was fretting. But why does he sound upset?

“It’s alright. I'm gonna cut the call. Good night..," he said curtly.

That was abrupt and he definitely sounded upset. “Yeongi are you fine?”

Was she concerned? “Why? I’m alright,” Yeongi wore one of his I’m-so-fine smiles.

“Um.... then, Good night, Yeongi,” Shin Ae dragged.

“Yeah. Bye.” With that he cut the call.

He tossed his phone over the bed, laid on his back and raked his hand through his red mane. He reprimanded himself for calling her. Shin Ae had told about her best friend before but until now he didn’t know that him being a guy would affect him this much. Isn’t this what they call jealousy? Besides....he had a girlfriend. "Arghhh...," he sat up instantaneously. This thing is so getting out of control. He made a decision.

"Yeongiii, what heck of a sound was that?! Did you hurt yourself, boy?," his Nana bellowed from somewhere. Now, she was standing at the threshold of his room 

"Ack! No... everything's alright. Don't worry."

"Really, are you sure, sweetie?!"

"Yeah! 200 percent," Yeongi reassured her.

His Nana chuckled, "You can always talk to me. Nana's all ears."

"No, I can manage myself. Please rest your flail heart," he joked.

"Now dear, who do you call flail. Just go to sleep like a good boy, will you," she made a mock reproach.

"Yeah, yeah. Good night, Nana."

She shook her head and left him to his devices and our redhead in all this had forgotten why in the first place he wanted to call her.

.....

On the other end, our Shin Ae was raking her brain for reasons why Yeongi could have been upset. May be it was her own thinking but she knew from experience, the best to believe her intuition. Soon, tiredness took the better of her and she drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You don't have to hide your history. People who judge will keep on judging, people who accept will keep on accepting. It's up to them.


	4. The wanted slip of paper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What does she suspect? That her son is cheating his girlfriend with me?

Yeongi made sure to put up one of his pleasant smiles when he reached the reception desk the next day. He tapped the counter for attention. “Good evening, could you please tell me whether a person, named Soushi, came yesterday in search of me?,” he enquired.

“Oh. Good morning, sir. You are?,” 

“Yeongi Hirahara.”

The receptionist sure didn't expect that. “What?! I’m terribly sorry I didn’t recognise you right away, sir,” he sprang up and apologized. 

“Doesn’t matter. Now, did anybody called Soushi came in search of me?,” he reiterated his question.

“Soushi? Oh yes! I remember, someone called Soushi did call on yesterday. But not for you sir. He mentioned Young Hirahara sir's name. Seems, he had specifically asked for him to come. And....,” he trailed off. The receptionist was in a fit whether he should mention him about the one giant bear that came to visit him. But, he would be thought of as crazy....

“Oh,” Yeongi’s smile flattered for a sec, “thank you. And what were you about to say just now?,” his smile returned.

“Oh, nothing, sir. Good day, to you.”

Yeongi nodded and parted. He was nothing short of furious. He needed to know what this all was about from 'Young Hirahara' himself. So, he headed straight to his office on the top floor. But when he got there, he was nowhere in sight. He tried calling him twice, but all he got was ‘out of service' caller tune. He got exasperated and was just about leave when someone called.

“Oh, kid, what are you doing here? Looking for Kousuke?,"

Yeongi jumped. He didn’t expect to hear that icy voice here. He turned back to look at her.

“Sorry for the surprise,” she gave one of her affected laughs, “He has flown to Japan for business and I’m in charge until then. So, Sweetie, if you have something to speak about, I’m all ears.” She strutted past him and plopped on the high back executive chair.”

Without any word, he turned to leave. “My, my, so hostile. Do you know where Shin Ae would be?” she sounded so casual.

“That, I don’t know,” Yeongi finally spoke. He managed to sound as nonchalant as possible. Why does she want to know where Shin Ae is? It did not sound good.

“Hmm...nobody knows huh? I just wanted to drop a hi. It has been long since I saw that girl. You know how she got injured because of you?,” she looked at him with a sly smile. “ Anyways, don’t worry. You better show up at court on Monday. You can leave,” she dismissed him.

Yeongi clenched his fists. He mouthed, “You pushed me”

That's something Yui didn't expect to come from his mouth. She pressed her lips into a thin line, “Come again,” she hissed.

“You. Pushed. Me.” Yeongi said it with conviction. He did feel empowered, a tad bit, after the talk with Yu Jing. He was not gonna let Yui trample over him.

She gave a high pitched laugh. “Now, now where does that come from? You. Don’t go spreading lies. Got it?,” she glared at him. In truth, she was scared, but she needed to put a calm facade.

“Sure. I won’t spread _lies,_ ” he declared and bolted out if the room. He fervently hoped that she wouldn’t find Shin Ae.

Now, Yu Jing was left all alone. Her brows furrowed. There was nothing to support his claim, but still.... Soon, she stood up and followed her visitor's path out of the room. She had jobs to take care of....

After a not too long search, Mrs. Hirahara found her prize. She was there, sitting across her etiquette instructor. They were engaged in some conversation. She did not hold any trace of the insolent treatment she had given her, the last time they met. The etiquette thing has definitely done it’s charm.

She knocked at the door. Soon, her prize met her eyes through the glass partition and they did hide their surprise. “Good evening, madam,” the instructor greeted and let her in.

“Good evening. Miss, you are free to go home for today. I’ll take charge from now,” she dismissed her.

The instructor thought it was too much for the chairwoman to look over a part-time worker, so she hesitated, “ Erm...mam she is just a beginner, you don’t have to worry yourself over her...”

All Mrs. Hirahara had to do was show one of her smiles and say, “I know.” Soon the instructor nodded and left them alone - Shin Ae and Yui.

All this time, Shin Ae didn’t take her eyes off Yui. She was getting suspicious. After all that had happened, she equated Yui to trouble and deceit. She didn’t wanted to be in the same room as hers, so she proceeded to exit the room when Yui grabbed her by the arm and stopped her, “Where do you think you are going, dearie?”

“Let go!,” she struggled to come free off the sudden attack. She pried her fingers off from her and set free. Quickly, Yui blocked the doorway, stealing Shin Ae of her escape.

“How’s you father, dear?,” she asked as if nothing happened, “Go take a seat. Don’t you want to help your little friend come out clean?”

If Shin Ae wanted to escape before, all that vanished now. She obediently took her seat by the edge of the table. Yui's smile widened. She sat herself across Shin Ae.

She slide a slip of paper on top of the table. It was oddly familiar....

The writer definitely had a bad handwriting and at the end was their signature.... Shin Ae bit her lip. What does she suspect? Her son cheating his girlfriend with me?

“Shin Ae, you were searching for this at the formals, when you tripped down, right?,” she began. Shin Ae pried her eyes away from the piece of paper and looked into the pair of blue orbs.

Did it really mattered to her whether she answered yes or no, she wondered.

It didn’t. It was just a normal intimation from a friend to a friend... But if she answered yes, considering her to be a scary mom, there was the risk of Yeongi getting into trouble.

So, she made a straight face and said, “No,” and asked, “What’s this?,” to sound ignorant.

“Ah, you must have forgotten because of the head injury. If only, he hadn’t let you down...,” she spoke as if she was sympathising Shin Ae. 

“That was just a mistake. It’s not like he pushed me. He was terribly sorry for that. Don’t worry yourself,” Shin Ae defended.

“Oh, you don’t know, Shin Ae. The boy can be quite aggressive sometimes. You never know what he thinks. See, he even punched Mr. Kim's son. You better be careful around him,” she warned her.

Shin Ae was unsure. As far as she knows, Yeongi wouldn’t deliberately do something like that. All he does is smile deliberately without any reason. Besides, why would she expose the flaws of her own son? Most mothers, no every mother, she had encountered had always defended their children even if they were in the wrong. This thing sounds quite unsettling. Shin Ae chose to remain silent.

“So, do you know this?,” she asked again, pointing to the note on the desk.

“No,” Shin Ae denied again, “Now, if you would excuse me, my on my break now.” She stood up and left the room. Staying in the same room and breathing her scent was too much for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you anticipate next? Comment below!


End file.
